Communication devices, such as mobile phones, may include an audio capture device, such as a microphone or speech synthesizer, an audio encoder to generate audio packets (or frames), a video capture device, such as a camera, and a video encoder to generate video frames. The video frames may be transmitted between devices for use in video telephony (VT). The communication device (i.e., VT device) may use communication protocol layers, such as real-time transport protocol (RTP), radio link protocol (RLP), medium access control (MAC), and physical (PHY) layers. In a video telephony application, the communication device may place video and audio RTP packets in a RLP queue. A MAC layer module may generate MAC layer packets from contents of the RLP queue. The MAC layer packets may be converted to PHY layer packets for transmission across a communication channel to another communication device.
The systems, methods and devices of this disclosure each have several innovative aspects, no single one of which is solely responsible for the desirable attributes disclosed herein